1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system for creating and administering individual education plans, and more particularly to a software package and network for creating individual education plans based upon student profiles and monitoring/assessing the progress and status of the students in the plans.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Public and private elementary, middle and high schools are mandated by their respective state and federal government to offer individualized education plans to meet the needs of students, including gifted and talented students, English as a Second Language students, literacy program students, Title I program students and students with learning disabilities. The individualized plans provide services that are tailored to the specific needs of students. For example, a student may require special attention in areas such as reading, writing, mathematics, speech, social skills, physical skills, emotional development, and/or any other area of special need. Similarly, a student may excel beyond his/her peers in one or more particular area and thus require special attention to provide this student with educational or other challenges thereby allowing this student to fully develop his or her potential to the fullest extent possible. For example, specialized services may be offered in areas including music, art and athletic programs.
Preferably, an individual education plan is designed as a collaborative effort with the input of school administrators, counselors, teachers and of the parents or guardian of the particular student. Typically, in any individual education plan, parental or guardian authorization is required. In addition, there is usually an entry qualification process to determine if a student's particular needs or gifts qualify that student for a particular plan. Qualification criteria are often designated by a state board of education. Periodic evaluations and assessments of a student's skills, needs and progress are also part of an overall individual education plan.
Currently, the entire process of creating and administering an individual education plan is accomplished manually. Essentially, this involves many individuals manually completing a myriad of forms, tracking the student's progress in the plans, and continuously monitoring the needs and skills of the students in the plans. Paper copies of the forms are sent to supervisors for approval once a staffing meeting has taken place. If there is an error, the forms are returned to the school and a new set must be produced. The new paper copy, with a notation as to what changed and why, is forwarded to all appropriate school personnel and to the parents/guardian of the particular student. This process could extend the life cycle of the individual education plan creation by a week. Essentially, as seen by the above example, this endeavor requires significant time and effort on the part of teachers, school administrators and counselors as well as the parents (guardian) of the student. In addition to the demand of time on the individuals involved, the manual control of this process may be prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance the efficiency of and reduce the cost of maintaining individual education plans.